PR PROJECT SUMMARY (See Instructions): The Nonhuman Primate Core (NHP Core) will function as a closed core to provide NHP resources and technical support for the projects proposed in this SCCPIR Center. These projects are: Project I, Metabolic & Neuroendocrine Function (Grove and Cameron co-PIs); Project II, Assessment of Reproductive Parameters (Stouffer, PI); Project III, Adipose Metabolism (Roberts, PI). The broad goal of this SCCPIR Center is to assess the independent and combined effects of testosterone (T) and a high calorie diet (typical of the Western-style diet; WSD) on reproductive function. The specific goal of the NHP Core is to provide significant cost savings to the SCCPIR Center projects. The NHP Core will lease and maintain 48 female rhesus monkeys for study by Projects l-lll. This will eliminate repeated lease fees and setup charges for the individual projects. The NHP Core will coordinate veterinary care and husbandry of the animals through the Oregon National Primate Research Center (ONPRC), Division of Animal Resources (DAR). The NHP Core will administer the WSD, thereby reducing per diem charges associated with the preparation of special diets. The NHP Core will provide a dedicated set of technical staff and management that would otherwise be cost prohibitive for studies of this size. The NHP Core staff is trained to perform routine surgical and other procedures (e.g. T implant placement) that would otherwise require scheduling with the DAR Surgical Unit, greatly saving on procedural costs. There will be no fee structure or chargebacks for Projects l-lll. The NHP Core will provide general supplies (syringes, blood tubes, storage vials, swabs, etc.) leaving individual investigators responsible only for costs for procedures/assays unique to their particular projects. Researchers will plan studies with the NHP Core during regularly scheduled meetings between Dr. Slayden, the core supervisor, and NHP Core staff. NHP Core oversight will be provided by an Oversight Committee that will consist of Dr. Charles T. Roberts PhD, Associate Director ONPRC (Chair); Judy L. Cameron PhD, Affiliate Scientist ONPRC; Chris D. Kroenke PhD; Jon D. Hennebold PhD, Associate Scientist, ONPRC Division of Reproductive Sciences; Theodore R Hobbs DVM, Associate Veterinarian, Head ONPRC DAR Surgery Unit.